Sammy's Angels
by Dev's Inferno
Summary: The Earth needed Heaven, Heaven needed the Archangels, and they needed Sam. Fem!Archangels. Sam/Lucifer, Sam/Micheal, Sam/Gabriel, Sam/Raphael. Harem! Destiel!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: ****This is my first Supernatural fic. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**Warnings: Sexual content in later chapters, lemons, harem, possibly five-way( Still deciding), Fem-Archangels!, Violence, Dirty talk, Wing kink.**

**Summary: The Earth needed Heaven, Heaven needed the Archangels, and they needed Sam. Fem! Archangels. Rated M for later chapters, Lemons, SamXArchangels, Slight Destiel.**

**Sammy's Angels **

God was furious at the state of things. So many of his children had died at the time of his leave of absence. There were no more then at least a thousand angels left in heaven, Gabriel and Raphael were dead, Michael was trapped in the cage with Lucifer, and there were so many demons running around. And not the ones that his son Lucifer had created.

How could this have happened? How did any of this happened? Oh, wait he knew. His idiot children decided to break open the sixty-six seals and free that bastard of his, Lucifer. Then in doing that, busted open the gates of hell all the way open, so many of Lucifer's minions escaped. They had done a number on the earth. God learned all of this from Joshua, who had been keeping him informed all this time, but he didn't believe to what extent how true the angels words were.

His anger was replace with interest as Joshua told him of how Sam and Dean Winchesters had manage to stop his children from ruining the earth with the help of a fallen angel. He couldn't help but feel proud of Castiel. Sure he hated it when angels rebelled against him and heaven, but this time he was rather…. Relived, that one had the courage to rebel for what was right.

But then disappointment and anger came when he found out that Castiel had betrayed the Winchesters, made a deal with a demon who was calling himself the 'king of hell', opened the doors to purgatory and absorbing the souls that were there and proclaiming himself God, killing thousands of angels, and freeing the leviathans. Those damn gluttonous beast were a mistake that he made that he wasn't able to kill.

At least they had manage to defeat the leviathans. That reassured God a little. But then everything else after that…

Damn.

Still. God felt a need to find the Winchesters and reward them some how. For all they have suffered and done for the world. As soon as he left the garden, he scoured the earth for Sam and Dean. His search had led him to a bar in New Orleans. He made sure to cloak himself so he could not be seen by anyone. Human or angel.

Inside the bar at a pool table he saw Dean Winchester and his child Castiel. From the looks of it, Dean was teaching the angel how to play. God saw no sign of Sam Winchester anywhere. He watched as the man and fallen angel conversed.

" No Cas, you want to avoid getting the eight ball into any of the holes _before _getting in all your balls." Dean said pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldnt help but wonder how someone who knew everything, didnt no jack about anything.

Castiel slightly tilted his head to the side in questioning. " Dean, which ones were mine again?"

" Stripes, Cas, the stripe ones."

God chuckled lightly at the annoyed look in the humans eye, but he noticed something else in Deans look at Cas. It held amusement patience, interest, and something else. It made him wonder if the man had feelings for the angel. It wasn't anything new for an angel to take a human for a consort, but it was rare. And very dangerous.

After Cas made a shot he looked at Dean. " How do you think Sam is doing?"

Dean picked up his bear from a nearby table he left it to sit on, taking a sip he set it down and went around the table towards the white ball. " He said he was enjoying Miami a lot. Don't worry about him Cas, he probably on a beach with some chick about to get some. Lets just leave him be for a while." He smirked when he made a shot and the ball he was gunning for went into a hole.

Cas looked at him in confusion, " Get some what?"

Dean gave him a drool stare. Its still amazed him after all these years, that Cas was still Cas. God found this scene very humorous, but he decided to leave to check on Sam Winchester.

* * *

Dean is a very wrong man. Or he must have been talking of another Sam, because when God had located Sam in Miami, he wasn't on a beach with a female. He was in a run-down, horrid, disgusting looking motel room, laying on a tattered bed reading a book. He seemed to be reading intently, anticipating what was on the next page of whatever he was reading.

God studied his appearance. The man had a full on beard. His hair was parted in the middle, very long going slightly pass his neck. His clothes were wrinkled, and his nails needed to be clipped. God could practically smell the misery coming off the man. He looked so….Defeated?

Was that even the right word?

God couldn't believe all the misery that was going on in heaven and on earth. There had to be a change. Yes, a really big change. Heaven needed to regain some of its order. But for that he needed leaders. Ones who knew how to command a army and maintain the balances of power.

Archangels.

Yes he could probably free Michael from the pit without freeing Lucifer. But what would that do? His sons would always be trying to kill each other without a care of putting humanity in the crossfire. Another apocalypse might occur, and he had to leave again soon. He couldn't just leave thing the way they are. Earth need angels to guard man. But angels needed the archangels to lead them. Maybe if the original four came together again, then they could bring back heavens might. That was it! Many Millennial ago, when his sons were together leading the angels they had one many battles. Heaven was at its strongest back then.

But bringing back his two fallen sons and freeing his other two might result in a death battle that could destroy the earth. They needed a truce.

They needed something to be tied to. Something that would make them have no choice but to work together. Or maybe, give them a reason to want to live in peace.

Glancing at Samuel Winchester, God couldn't help but look into his very soul. He had always a habit of doing it with humans since they first came into existence. He was intrigued at what he saw in the man.

Sam's soul was very unique. Very one of a kind.

It shined a bright white that was rimmed with black. Kindness and gentleness all around, but beneath the surface…

Power.

Potential that could led Sam to become a very powerful being. But with the power, was something dark and dangerous.

Like a tiger hiding in the bushes, wait for a chance to pounce and kill.

But the lighter side of his soul one out. Reveling the soft side to him. Sam was just a human looking for happiness.

For love.

He want someone he could share his life with. A companion that he could actually be with.

Then an idea formed in Gods head. _That's it!_ This was they way to reunite his family. If this was going to work, God was going to need an expert in this department. He vanished out of the roach motel to go visit a very old face.

Sam shot out of bed quickly pulling out the knife from under his pillow, ready to fight an enemy. But no one was there. He could have sworn something was here for a second. He had felt that supernatural vibe he use to get.

_Or maybe your just imagining it._

Yeah, that was probably it. It wasn't the first time he done that. He couldn't truly convince himself he was safe. He didnt know why. There were no more demons or leviathans on earth anymore. Gods weren't running amok as far as he knew. And those bastards from Purgatory were gone were dealt with.

He wasn't even a hunter anymore and he still acted like one. Dean didnt act like this. He was living it up going around the country with Cas. And knowing Cas- who had gotten refined taste somewhere along the chaos that were their lives- They were definitely staying at some top class Hotels.

Sam wasn't mad at them or anything. He was glad they were making the most of things and enjoying the peace. It was partially why he left them.

Laying back down on the beaten down bed, Sam grabbed his book, opened up to the page he was previously on, and continued his reading of Paradise lost.

* * *

The sound of crows crowing made his eyes snap open and he jumped to his feet into a fighting stance. His sense alert, he had a sword in hand that he conjured from nothing. When he realized that he was alone was when his nerves became at ease. Lucifer look around the familiar setting of Stull Cemetery.

_What the hell?_

The lasting he could remember was the cage, and fighting Michael. Their swords were clashing. Grace flaring with the heat of the battle, and Micheal had shot a bolt of energy at him. He repelled it and then flew at his brother to deal another barrage of attacks. Micheal dodged all of them, and then they both retreated to rest.

No. There was more to it. He had felt another presence in the cage, but before he could react to it, he was hit by something hard and was knocked out. He had been fighting Michael for so long that he was to exhausted to anticipate an attack from a third party.

Who ever had attacked him must have pulled him out of the cage.

But why?

Who could have had the power to invade hell, go into the cage, and knock him out with but a single hit? Was Michael still in the cage? He wasn't here so he must have been left in the cage. A satisfied smile crept onto the Devils face at the thought of his brother alone in the cage freezing, and occasionally roasting his wings off. And speaking of wings, his were still ruffled up.

Flexing his tired, sore wings, Lucifer closed his eye as he felt a breeze come in. Grazing his wings in the way he liked. It had been so long since he actually took the time to fly around in the sky. His wings needed the exercise, but more then that they really need to enjoy more breezes like this. He became more at ease as the breeze lightly dancing across every inch of his body.

His body…

His naked body...

_What?_

His eye snapping open wide, Lucifer looked down at his naked body. His sun kiss, tawny golden skin was not decaying in any way, and it wasn't even Sam's body. But the big hint to that was that he had breast! He was in a female vessel.

Manifesting a full length mirror in front of him Lucifer stared back at the women in the reflection. Looking down at his stomach he saw that he had no belly button. Then it dawned on him.

This wasn't a vessel.

It was his grace in human form. _His _human form.

_OH HELL NO!_

**_Authors note: And this was the end of the first chapter. Hoped all of you enjoyed and please review. Stay tuned. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: ****This is my first Supernatural fic. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**Warnings: Sexual content in later chapters, lemons, harem, possibly five-way( Still deciding), Fem-Archangels!, Violence, Dirty talk, Wing kink.**

**Summary: The Earth needed Heaven, Heaven needed the Archangels, and they needed Sam. Fem! Archangels. Rated M for later chapters, Lemons, SamXArchangels, Slight Destiel.**

**Sammy's Angels**

_Humans are so disgusting,_ thought Lucifer as she walked past a group of men on the street. Their lustful stares made the fallen angel want vomit, but seeing as it wasn't possible for her to become i'll, she just wanted to slaughter them. Lucifer knew she was gorgeous, she was after all the most beautiful in heaven before falling, so her human form would look simply divine.

But it didnt really matter to her what she looked liked. She did wear Nick for a while, and though for human standards he was handsome, him being her vessel turned him into a living corpse.

For the love of grace, Lucifer really didnt like being a _she._

Angels are genderless, yes, but appearing as a male gave the archangel a more dominating, powerful look. She would have changed her form into her graces human male form- no, actually she would have preferred to not be in human shape at all- , but she was stuck in this shape because of some sort of spell. It probably had something to do with the strange bracelet on her left wrist. A double-link chain made of very old earthly materials and rare jewels the archangel hadn't seen in a long time. It couldn't be removed.

Lucifer's scratched at her thighs. She had to get use to jeans soon. How had pants not bothered her when she was wearing Nick? How could these primates even wear this crap. In heaven she wore armor all the time. It was to give herself a more glorious and powerful look. Many of the other angels just wore robes that were fashioned from clouds and gold.

Speaking of the other angels, the devil wondered where were day. Shouldn't they have felt her return to earth by now, and come to destroy him? Raphael would be with them and that would be very bad, seeing as he was low on power. He had been fighting Micheal for so long that it would take decades for her to regain full strength.

Hell she could barley fly. Her wings were so sore and damaged that she wanted to avoid doing so all together. She had flown to two cities and from there went walking when she landed in each destination, in search of some of her demons. But in both cities there were none, not a one black eyed slave of hers in site. She could even smell any sulfur. What the hell had happened? How long was she gone for any way? The cage being the lowest level of hell had the biggest time difference, so it felt like she was there for centuries.

Lucifer stopped walking and closed her eyes. Focusing on the universe itself, the fallen angel listened for an answer.

Seven years.

He had been back in the cage for seven earth years. Seven years was hardly anything to the fallen angel, but she couldn't help but wondered, what has changed? Looking around Lucifer started to become angry. This world should had been hers. These buildings should be dust, and these humans should be dead. If not for the Winchesters he would have been king already.

Winchesters.

The very name made the devil want to destroy this city. Make New York's twin towers blow up again, and then some.

Dean Winchester. That righteous smug asshole was going to be slaughtered when the she found him. He didnt have Castiel to protect him seeing as she destroyed the little soldier. And Sam...

Sam.

All the anger that was building up vanished. Which was weird because that was not what she wanted. She wanted to beat the living shit out of Sam for jumping back into the cage, and screwing up her plans for world domination.

The fallen angel hadn't seen him in so long. The last image she had of him was Death picking him up and vanishing out of the cage. Death didnt just save the human out of the kindness of his heart. Dean must have made some deal with him. So that would mean her vessel walked the earth.

She had to find him. But she couldn't, not with the enochian sigils in his ribs. He would remain hidden from her unless he reveled his location.

That didnt mean she couldn't visit his dreams. Hopefully were ever he was, it would be night time. Lucifer flew to the nearest building roof top, and sat down cross legged. Closing her eyes she began to search.

* * *

For the first time in a _very_ long time, Lucifer was stupefied. It had taken her over three hours to find Sam's dreams. She didnt know what to expect when entering his dreams, maybe a nightmare from all those years of hunting, or a dream of him living a normal life with a family. When Lucifer took over his body, he knew that was always Sam's desire, and in his memories Lucifer saw his dreams. So that kind of dream was expected, but _this! _There were no words.

Lucifer watched from afar under a tree as Sam was bathing in a river of chocolate. Only the top half of his body was seen, and his hair was plastered to his face hiding the top of half of it. He hadn't noticed Lucifer, or seemed to really pay attention to anything else. Unlike Lucifer, who's attention was on his vessel. The dark warm rich humanly delight ran down his lean muscled body, which Lucifer never took notice of until now, and damn. Was Sam always this...

Mouth watering.

Sam raised a finger to his mouth and began sucking the desert off it. Teasing the tip of his finger with his tongue, and then slowly sliding it in, a look on his face saying he was savoring the taste. The action made heat form in the devils chest and thighs.

_What the hell?_ thought the fallen angel. What was this feeling her body was experiencing? It couldn't be... _Arousal? _Could it? If it was then damn, it was a powerful feeling.

Running his chocolate covered hands through his hair made all his upper body muscles involuntarily flex, and showed off his chiseled face. Lucifer took in a loud sharp breath which gave away his presence.

Sam head snapped in her direction, when gazing upon her his eyes widened.

Sam knew he was dreaming. This was a recurring lucid dream he had, but never once had there been another person. And this woman was a goddess.

Blonde hair fell just past her shoulders and was pulled into a pony tail. Her face was stunning, with thin lips so red you would think they were covered in blood. She wore a pair of jeans that hugged her slender legs in a way that showed off every fine curve, and her tank top she wore under her leather jacket, showed off her c-cup breasts. And it showed that she wore no bra.

What really drew Sam in were her eyes. A devastating color that looked like gold... No. They were the color of sunsets. They also held lust in them. This made his cock jerk slightly. Yeah this was definitely a dream. No woman could look like that.

He wanted to touch her.

He began to make his way towards her, moving slow so to not scare her off.

Lucifer gulped at the predatorial look in her vessels eyes. His dark grey eyes filled with lust. Only it didnt disgust Lucifer, not in the least. It made the heat spread to different parts of her body. Her sex was warm and throbbing, and her nipples became hard. What was this? Why was her body doing this? How was this human effecting her?

He moved through the chocolate with a deadly type of swagger that the devil didnt know he had. And she liked it.

Seven years must have changed him.

Then again this was a dream so maybe he didnt move like that in reality. Nor could he look the way he did, because he looked younger then when she last saw him. And boy did he look good.

When he stepped out of the river his whole lower body was covered in chocolate. Every little inch. Lucifer had the urge to properly clean off her vessel so he would look somewhat decent before her.

And she wanted to clean him with her tongue.

Sam picked up the pace, closing the distance between them. Lucifer raised her head defiantly and glared at the human. As if a human was going to make her cower. Plus, she was here for a reason. When Sam let out a deep throaty chuckle that made the fallen angle shiver, Lucifer forgot why.

His tall six foot four frame gave off a look of power for him. Lucifer was six foot one in this body, but she had to admit that he was tall. Another thing she hadn't payed attention to when she was wearing Nick.

" Did you like watching me?" asked Sam. A smile creeping its way onto his face.

" Yes," she answered. Lucifer wanted to slap herself for blurting that out.

Sam moved even closer. their bodies only inches apart. Closing her eyes, she allowed the scent of his chocolaty and raw, earthy maleness to seep into her until it made her completely drunk with pleasure. Her presence here was starting to make the dream a little more real. She could smell things, touch things and feel them as if it were actually on earth. Sam was probably noticing to.

Sam brought his mouth to her ear, and in a low whisper spoke the word, "Good."Lucifer leaned her head to the left as his hot lips brushed against her neck so that he could tenderly lick and caress her skin until her entire body burned.

" Sweet heaven," she moaned. Lucifer had to hold onto her vessel's arms just to keep her from falling. Sam must have understood because he place both hands on each side of her hips. This was pleasure? Is this why humans had sex? If she had known it would feel like this then... No she wouldn't. Not with anyone but the man before her.

Sam stopped his attack on her throat, making the angel miss the feeling. " You like that?"

What was he retarded? Did he not understand the power of his skilled mouth? Lucifer cupped his face in her hand and stared into his eyes. Both of them saw fiery lust in each other. Licking her bottom lip made Sam snap. He dipped his head down then and captured her lips with his. She moaned at the sweet taste of him. Her clothes instantly vanished without her doing so, but that didnt make her want to break the kiss. Sam had done it. It was his dream and he was in control, which the devil had no problem with.

It gave her a sense of peace she hadn't felt in a long time. She was so glad to have him here. To feel the heat of his skin sliding against hers.

Oh, she could eat this human alive, and positively enjoy every millisecond of it.

His hands whisked her off her feet while he nibbled and teased her mouth with his lips and tongue. It amazed her that she was so at ease with him, and it amazed her how strong his arms were. He laid her down carefully on the sandy ground and covered her body with his. Oh, the feel of him like this was incredible.

He moved his mouth from hers, down toward her swollen breast that ached for his kiss. Breathless and weak, she cupped his head to her as he flicked his tongue back and forth over her taut nipple. His breath was scorching against her flushed skin.

"That's it," he breathed as he dipped his hand down to ease the ache that wanted him inside her. Lucifer mind was in a fray. She saw where his hand was moving to, and she didnt know what to do. Sex was something angels knew barley anything about. Would it feel good? She had never been touched there.

Lucifer got her answer when his warm fingers stroked and teased her until she was cresting an orgasm. Her possible first orgasm. Actually it wouldn't count seeing as they were in his dream, but it might feel almost like a real one.

Sam saw the look on her face and knew she was close. Her pupils dilated, and saliva falling from the side of her mouth uncontrollably. " Let me feel your pleasure. Let me taste it."

Kissing him wildly, she thrust her hips against his hand, seeking even more pleasure from him. "I want more," she demanded, reaching for his manhood.

He laughed wickedly. "And you will have it."

The dream world suddenly began to shake and the sound of ringing blasted from everywhere. The loud sound jolted Sam from his dream and left his heart racing even faster than the woman had. Sam opened his eyes to find himself lying facedown on his bed. The sound of his phone was the only thing that could be heard.

* * *

Lucifer pulled out of the dream with a curse as she was slammed back into reality. She laid on her back on the roof of the building she was on. Saliva falling from the edge of he mouth her body was hotter then fire. She was breathing heavily. The devil cursed again as she felt the aching need in her womanly part flaring up, just like in the dream, but a whole lot worst. She tried getting up, but it was a big mistake because the friction made the ache worst.

_Oh for the love of grace, i hate this body._

Sam had touched her. In a sacred area. She was going to actually have sex with a _human. _A creature of filth. How dare he touch her! But what really made her made was that the dream ended.

How dare he not finish what he started!

And she really wanted him to finish it, and she wanted a little taste of the dream chocolate.

_Okay, new plan. _When her body would calm down, then she would move.

She was going to find him, kill him, and fuck him.

All in that order.

**_Authors note: And this was the end of the second chapter. Hoped all of you enjoyed and please review. Stay tuned._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: ****This is my first Supernatural fic. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**Warnings: Sexual content in later chapters, lemons, harem, possibly five-way( Still deciding), Fem-Archangels!, Violence, Dirty talk, Wing kink.**

**Summary: The Earth needed Heaven, Heaven needed the Archangels, and they needed Sam. Fem! Archangels. Rated M for later chapters, Lemons, SamXArchangels, Slight Destiel.**

**Sammy's Angels**

" Are you sure you okay Sammy?" Dean asked for the forth time.

" Yes, Dean I'm fine," He lied again. Truth was he was far from alright. He was tired, so very tired physically, mentally, and emotionally. He'd been in this motel room for three days, not leaving once. Just either reading, watching t.v, or just staring up at the ceiling. Good, this is what he wanted. Nothing to do with the outside world.

" Okay i know i keep asking, but... you know... i want to make sure your all good. So are you sure your-"

" Dean-just... Stop okay. If anything comes up i'll call. Goodbye." He didnt even wait for his brother to give a goodbye himself, he just hung up, not caring if he was being rude or an ass to Dean. Putting his phone back on the bed side table, he rolled onto his front intending to fall back asleep. Except he didnt fall asleep, not really. Memories of what occurred in his dream played through his head like a movie. Clear in every detail.

His hands whisked her off her feet while he nibbled and teased her mouth with his lips and tongue. Her cupping his head as he flicked his tongue back and forth over her taut nipple. Her pupils dilated, and saliva falling from the side of her mouth uncontrollably. The way she thrust her hips against his hand, wanting more. God, the dream seemed so real. Sam could have sworn he could feel the warmth of the chocolate river. The wetness of his dream lovers sex.

Sam came awake on a gasp that was loud enough to rouse the dead.

And oh, shit, he was coming hard, his grinding into the sofa as delicious, hazy memories of his dream lover made him feel like her hands were all over his skin. Fuck; even though the dream was clearly over, the orgasm kept coming until he had to lock his teeth and jack one of his knees up tight, the jerking pumps of his cock fisting the heavy muscles of his thighs and chest until he couldn't breathe.

When it was all over, he sagged face-first into the sheets and did his best to grab for some oxygen, because he had a feeling round two was going to its grove on soon. tendrils of the dream tantalized him and made him want to go back into that moment that had not existed and yet felt as real as the consciousness he had now.

" You probably want to get those sheets cleaned."

Jumping out of bed with the gun he had tucked under his pillow in hand, Sam pointed it at the source of the masculine voice. Tall and lean he had eyes so light a blue they were piercing. His brown hair was shoulder length with the front of it falling into those eyes that seemed to hold the wisdom of eternity. He wore modern beige suit with a light blue shirt, looking like a billionaire CEO.

When Sam pulled back the hammer on his gun, the man held his hands up in surrender. " Easy there boy. I come in peace. Don't want to do anything that will end up with your blood on my clothes."

Sam pointed the gun up at the mans head, " Who are you?" he shouted.

" The name is Eros," He held out his hand, meant for Sam to shake it, bu the Winchester did not move, nor did he lowered his weapon.

" Eros, as in, the Greek god?"

" Nope, wrong one. Eros as in the primordial god."

Oh shit. If this was a god, then a gun wasn't going to cut it. He need need to escape, but how was he going to do that. The SOB was blocking the path to the door. Sams glanced at the window. Maybe he could shot as a distraction, hop over the bed, and jump through-

" That plan wont get you far Sam. Im a god, and unlike all the others you've faced, i still have all my powers."

_Oh damn. Did he just?_

" Read your mind? Yes i did, but don't worry Sam. Im not here to fight, just to talk."

Yeah right, because all higher beings want to do when they come across him was talk. After his experiences with gods, he knew to never trust them or let your guard down.

Eros smirked when he heard Sams thoughts. " Please, sit." A chair appeared behind both of them. Eros made himself at home and sat down. Sam instead eyed the chair suspiciously and eyes traveled back to the window. This made the god arched a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. " Sam i asked you nicely, do comply with me." The _I wont ask twice_ didnt have to be said.

Sam slowly sunk into his chair eyes never leaving the god, nor did his gun leave his hand.

" Why are you here?" asked the hunter. Eros paused to think about the words he would use to answer. Crossing one leg over the other, he answered simply.

" To get you out of your little rut."

" What?" asked the younger Winchester confused. In a second a full length mirror appeared in front of Sam.

" Would you look at yourself. Your letting yourself go hunter."

Okay so Sam could see what he meant. He had a large beard on his face that was in need of cutting, his hair was all messy, and his clothes were in dire need of ironing. Damn, when was the last time he looked in a mirror.

" What does my look have to do with anything?" The mirror vanished and Sam was meant with an offended looking Eros.

" Why it has everything to do with why Im here! Honestly human, for someone as attractive as you, you don't really seem to care."The attractive comment made Sam a little uncomfortable, the god noticed this but ignored it. " But first baby steps. As one of the original gods of love, I cant help but be intrigued by the possibilities of what will occur. So may choices, so many ways to do things."

Sam was pretty sure Eros was just talking to himself at this point. God why him. He wanted to get away from all that supernatural shit, and here he was talking with an all powerful god that is as old as possibly dirt, about his appearance.

Sam rose out of the chair gaining the gods attention. " Look i don't know why you here. You say you want to help me out, then get out and never come back."

The god was out of his chair and got up in Sam grill. " Do you know who your talking to boy? I could kill you in so many slow and painful ways. My powers go far beyond your understanding and you don't even want to know what i could do to you with them. I. Could. Fuck. You. Up."

Sam didnt back down or flinch. He met the gods glare head on with his own. Defiant and challenging. " Bring it," he dared the primordial.

Eros eyes became a burning red color, " You want to dance boy?" He snarled.

" Ill bring the music," Sam growled right back. He was sure the god was going to start attacking him, but instead he burst out laughing. Hard.

Okay, what was going on here?

When Eros sobered up, he looked at the hunter with respect. " Wow, you truly are special. I like you Sam, so okay, fine. Ill help you out."

" What are you talking about?"

" All in due time. So for now Ill keep my distance, but first..." The god moved with stunning speed, as he got behind Sam and chopped him in the back of the head, effectively knocking the hunter out.

Eros catch Sam before he could connect with the floor, and carried him over to the bed. Setting him down not so gently, Eros thought back as to how the human challenged him. Funny, Sam reminded Eros of his brother Aether. Fearless, never one to back down from a fight, independent. Memories of the past came flooding back which caused a pain in the gods chest. Fuck, he hated thinking about the past, not good ever came out of it. Getting back to the task at hand, he used his powers to remove the humans shirt, then he cleaned his stomach off because there was still remnants of his orgasm there.

Sitting on the bed by the hunter, he placed his hand over the hunter ribs, Eros began chanting in the ancient language of the primordial. A dull purple light emitting from his palm. Sam unconsciously began trashing around in pain, but the god did not stop. The process lasted for a minute, when all was done, the god disappeared.

* * *

Two hours later Sam woke up clutching his stomach as it ached badly. It felt like he took a knife to the stomach, and seeing as he knew what that felt like from experience he wasn't exaggerating. He tried getting up slowly, which was a big mistake. He grunted at the sharp pain that felt like Cas stuck his hand in his chest.

It take an hour before he could get off the bed. Looking out the room window he saw that it was dark out. Damn, how long was he out? When he first woken up it was eight in the morning. Checking the cable box on top of the T.V it read four sixteen.

_Four a.m.? _Why in the hell was he out for so long?

As he thought back, he remembered the dream, the orgasm, and the god appearing in his room. They were talking and... Oh yeah, the fucker knocked him out.

Focusing on the clock, he watched the minute numbers changed to seventeen... eighteen... nineteen...

Twenty minutes later, he was able to stand up and lurch over to his bathroom. Inside, the private room was a piss poor excuse for living arrangements. With chipped painted walls, no shower curtains, a cabinet with a cracked window, and not to mention it had enough dirt and grime to be crack head apartment worthy- or in this case of tonight, make him thankful for the dim lighting.

Cranking on the faucets and heading to the sink to reach into the cabinet and taking out a bottle of Motrin. Five tablets was more then the recommended dosage but he was on a different level of pain, damn it.

The hot water was a blessing, rinsing away not only the remnants of that incredible release, but also the aching pain in his stomach. It was on till the water worked his way onto his cock that he realized that he was still hard.

Rock hard.

The irony that the damn thing was all wakey- wakey, in spite of the fact that his other head was totally scrambled, was no laughing matter. The last thing he felt like doing was more palm aerobics, but he had a feeling this arousal he was rocking was going to be like lawn sculpture: there for the duration unless he took care of it.

When the soap slipped off the holder and landed on his foot like an anvil, he cursed and hopped around... then he bent down and picked the bar up.

Slippery. Oh so slippery

After putting the Dial back where it belonged, he let his hand go south to grip his shaft. As he drew his palm up and hand go south to grip his shaft. As he drew his palm up and back, the warm water and the slick, soapy routine were effective, but still a poor substitute for what it had felt like to be against his dream lover.

Bracing an arm against the wall, he let his head drop while he pumped himself. He'd always had a tremendous sex drive, but this was something else entirely, a hunger that punched through any veneer of civility and ran down deep to some core of himself that was a total news flash.

"Shit …" As the orgasm hit, he gritted his teeth and let loose against the walls of the shower. The release was just as strong as the one on the couch had been, sacking his body until his cock wasn't the only thing twitching uncontrollably: Every muscle he had seemed to be involved in the release, and he had to bite his lip to keep from yelling. When he finally surfaced from the rock-'em, sock-'em, his face was mashed up against the marble and he was breathing like he'd sprinted from one side of Miami to the other.

Or maybe all the way to Canada.

Turning into the spray, he rinsed off again and stepped out, nabbing a towel and …

Sam looked down at his hips. "Are. You. Kidding." His cock was just as erect as it had been the first time:Undaunted. Proud and strong as only a dumb handle could be. Whatever. He was done servicing it. Worse came to worst, he could just disappear the damn thing in his pants. Obviously, the "relief" method wasn't working, and he was out of energy. Hell, maybe he was coming down with the flu or some shit? Who knows whatever the hell Eros did to him while he was unconscious.

Whatever. He was done with this supernatural shit. He wasn't going to call Dean or pray to Cas, if anything he was going to act like nothing happened.

He was done.

Just... Done.

Hes lost to much to that life. His parents, Jess, Bobby...

Amelia...

Damn, that last hurt the most. Life had really kicked him hard in the balls with that one. Kicked him so hard that he was never getting up.

Lucky a knock on the door snapped Sam out of his thoughts. It took him five minutes to clothe himself in his simple everyday attire.

" Hello," he answered, but no one was there. Taking a step out he heard a crunch, and looked down. Picking it up he saw that it was a flier for a beach party. Looking around the hall he saw other fliers outside other rooms.

Reading the paper more carefully, the Winchester wasn't interested, but something in his mind was telling him to go. So, why not. Hes been trapped in that room long enough.

It was time to party.

* * *

Lucifer was bored out of her ever-loving mind. She was so bored of tormenting humans and walking around cities. Honestly, how could humans move at such a level of speed. If her wings weren't so fucked up, she would have been flying.

What city was she in now? Miami?

Sounds about right.

Looking on ahead she saw a crowd of humans, all seeming to be excited about something, and holding fliers. Her curiosity worn out. Walking to the source of the activity, Lucifer ignored all the lustful stares of the males, and the looks of anger and jealousy of females. Her dangerous aura made the humans a little fearful and made them back up from her when every she came close. When got to the front, she saw females in bikinis handing out purple papers. When they saw her they got the same looks as all the other females.

Except for one brunet who came up to the devil cheerfully.

" Hello there! There's a party later on the beach. You should like, totally come! It's going to be awesome!" She held out the purple paper to Lucifer.

The fallen angel just nodded and accepted the paper before walking away. Her eyes never leaving the paper.

Well she doesn't anything to do, so why not.

Oh, she was definitely going to raise a little hell.

___**Authors note: And this was the end of the third chapter. Hoped all of you enjoyed and please review. Stay tuned.**_


End file.
